1. Field of the Invention
The general purpose of this disclosure is to provide a direct stream hydrodynamic catheter system for use in thrombectomies and associated procedures. More specifically is disclosed a direct stream hydrodynamic catheter system, preferably in the form of radially directed fluid jet streams, which uses controlled fluid jet streams to accomplish a thrombectomy of highly organized material or to accomplish infusion of drugs to a conduit wall, or as shown in alternative embodiments, to accomplish cell sampling of the conduit wall. The device is primarily intended for use as an enhanced thrombectomy device which can be beneficial for robust and aggressive removal of thrombus, lesions and the like from coronary arteries, peripheral arteries or veins, neurological arteries or veins, or arterial venous conduits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art thrombectomy devices provide structures for the removal of thrombus, lesions, gummous material and the like from the vasculature, but do little to address the control of fluid jet streams which are instrumental in accomplishing interventional procedures. Some prior art thrombectomy devices use indirect cross path fluid jet streams, the axial path of which can be diminished and of insufficient strength which do not utilize full strength, such as provided by the radially directed fluid jet streams disclosed here. Fluid jet streams produced by prior art devices, if not controlled effectively, may not accomplish a thrombectomy in a satisfactory manner or may cause undesirable damage. If the strength of the fluid jet streams is excessive, damage may occur to a blood vessel wall, and if the strength of the fluid jet stream is insufficient, then a satisfactory thrombectomy may not be accomplished. As presented in this disclosure, consideration is given to provide a catheter system for an aggressive and robust thrombectomy by controlling the volumetric flow rate which can be influenced by its structure and which may be controlled by a physician in its use.